heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.18 - Touching Base With Jamie Prime
It seems as if Autumn has decided to creep into New York, following close on the heels of what may well have been the last stretch of hot days for this year. The day has been sunny, but cool, and the chill is deepening as the sun slides down behind the skyscrapers, casting long, dark shadows. The novelty of a 'company car' is new to Fern, and she decided to call one to take her home tonight, with a detour to Mutant Town first. The young would-be actress has been putting off a visit to a friend, and she's decided to just buck up and do it already. "I'll be back in a little while," she says to the driver as she reaches for the handle, but she stops, feeling bad about just leaving the guy sitting out here waiting for her. "Can I get you a coffee? There's a little donut shop around the corner, I could run over there for you?" Her questions get a chuckle, a grateful decline all the same, and Fern finally slips out of the black Towncar, straightening on the sidewalk out front of X-Factor Investigations. When Fern enters the place she'll see a man she came to see. But well it's pretty obvious that this isn't the real Jamie Madrox. As he is wearing a shirt that says Thing 2 on it. When the dupe sees Fern, he smiles, "Hi Fern!" he says happy to see the lady, "You can go right into the office if you want. Prime is in there, and well he doesn't have a customer right now. He's probably just playing a game on the computer or something so well feel free to interrupt him." He smiles some more at that one, "Can I get you anything, coffee, water, we have some nice danish that was made fresh." When Fern heads into the office, she will indeed see Jamie prime at the desk. And in fact he is playing solitaire on the computer. Quick steps take Fern inside, and she smiles when she sees Jamie. Then the shirt registers, and the smile doesn't fade but it takes a little more humor. This duplicate stuff is still new to her, and it's kinda weird. "I'm good, but thanks. I had a coffee before I left work that I'll probably regret when it keeps me up all night," she jokes. She continues on, knocking on the door before twisting the knob, her manners not failing her, and she half steps in, looking to the desk. "Hey Jamie," she says brightly. Jamie Prime also smiles at Fern when she enters the office, and he closes the game of Solitaire cause well he has someone to talk to now. "Fern, it's great to see you. What brings you by my humble offices today?" Hey guy has to ask, cause well not many non-mutants decided to go out and pay visits to mutant town you know. "Anything I can do for you? Don't tell me you want me to follow your boyfriend to make sure he's not cheating on you or something." Fern grins at Jamie, crossing to flop delicately into a chair opposite him. "Nope, no boyfriend following. I wanted to give you an update on the audition you got me." While she's still smiling, there's no real excitement of good news to follow. Her smile, in fact, takes an apologetic cast, "They called and said they'd decided to go in a different direction on that character. But, they did say that they'd keep my headshot, so maybe I'll hear from them again." He just blinks at her news, "I'm sorry about that. But don't give up, I'm sure you'll get something soon." Hey he really does mean that one. "I'll still keep looking for you, and keep you appraised of anything that I may find, if you want." Though Jamie probably has used all his contacts right now, never kept many from his acting work. The smile brightens again at Jamie's encouragement, "I won't give up, and thanks for all of your help." Fern smooths her skirt absently, her dress printed in colorful abstract, a short, purple cardigan over it. "I did decide to try a new job though. I love Anita Bella, but a friend offered me a job as his personal assistant, and I knew it would pay more." Unfortunately, the months of living on a tightly squeezed budget have not made her any more fond of the situation. "Oh? So who you are an assistant for? Having a better paying job is a good thing. But does this mean I don't get a free cannoli anymore?" Hey free Cannoli's are totally awesome, everyone will agree. "So what type of stuff will you be doing as an assistant?" "Justin Hammer," Fern says easily, as if he's just some guy and not one of the wealthiest, and perhaps most controversial, businessmen in New York. "I'll still be in touch with Anita, don't worry about your cannoli," she laughs. And, if things go well, she's even hoping to move to Brooklyn soon, and will be even closer to the restaurant. One hand drifts up and she scratches her neck lightly, "Well, so far I've been keeping track of his meetings and making some appointments for him. And I've been making lots of coffee." Yes, it's a liberated time, it's 2013, but someone does still have to make the coffee, and it's not like she's not used to that role. Jamie leans back in his chair, and puts his feet up on the desk when she says the name, "Well that's good." Hey the guy is wealthy, so hopefully pays his assistants rather well. "Make the coffee? You'd think a guy like that would be able to afford a Keurig or something like that." He gives a little smile at that one, he actually mimics her move and scratches his own neck as well, "Good luck with the new job, hope you enjoy it." Fern grins, shrugging her shoulders lightly, "Ain't no Keurig gonna make coffee the way I do." She's got restaurant secrets and coffee mojo. "He wasn't even going to get bakery for his meeting until I suggested it. I'm seeing more and more why he needs a personal assistant." The words are light and joking, yet still hold their truth. Of course, she thinks there should be bakery at every gathering of more than two people, so. "Some of it seems no different than waitressing, so at least I'm doing it to make a friend look good." "Having bakery at meetings is always important. One of my dupes worked at one, so well I always make some every morning just to make sure I have some around when I get customers." He does smile at that one, "But glad you're enjoying it at least. And helping out a friend is a good thing." Wish she knew she was looking for a job, he could have used a good receptionist that isn't a dupe, dang it need to go and see if he can find one now. "Maybe one day I'll have a kitchen I can actually bake in. Mine is so small, I never really do much," Fern admits, shaking her head lightly. "But, don't want to put the cart ahead of the horse. First I have to prove I can do this job." She sighs softly, pushing to her feet, "I hate to run off so soon, but I need to get home and figure out what to wear to work tomorrow. I don't really have the wardrobe for this yet," she grins. "I'm pretty nearby, so maybe we can do lunch sometime." "I would love to do lunch with you, whenever you want to. Just give me a call and we'll have to make it happen." He smiles at that one, "And don't worry, I'm sure that you'll do great in the job, and have nothing to worry about. And hey if Justin ever needs a PI for something, feel free to give me a call. I don't just work cases for mutants." "I absolutely will," Fern promises, and it's one she'll keep. Jamie did her a solid with the audition, she'll do him one back when she can. "Thanks, Jamie. I'll call ya soon." With a light flare of skirt she turns, crossing to the door, and as she goes out she pauses for a little wave. There's a goodbye for the dupe manning the receptionist desk, and she heads home in the borrowed car. Category:Log